


Father/Daughter, One And The Same

by KeithTheWriter



Series: Loki/Kiran Drabbles [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Children From The Future!, Doting Mother Loki, F/M, Family Fluff, Innuendo, Kiran needs a vacation, Like Awakening All Over Again, References to Norse Mythology, Specifically the names Loki and Hlin, Will Someone Think Of The Children?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithTheWriter/pseuds/KeithTheWriter
Summary: Hlin (Named after a Norse goddess, hehe), Kiran’s daughter from a future timeline, spends some quality time with her mother during an otherwise boring day





	Father/Daughter, One And The Same

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest fic I’ve ever written here
> 
> Also Non-Daily reminder that if Loki appears in FE:TH or anything like that, they NEED Erika Ishii on board...her voice is just too important to the character in my opinion
> 
>  
> 
> (NOTICE: THIS WORK IS INSPIRED BY FANART I SPOTTED ON THE INTERWEBS, HENCE ITS ODD PREMISE, THIS AINT ONLY MY IDEA. ALSO APOLOGIES OF THERE IS NAMING INCONSISTENCIES WITH HLIN, I ORIGINALLY NAMED HER IDUN, BUT THAT CHARACTER APPARENTLY ALREADY EXISTED WHEN I LOOKED IT UP AFTER THE FACT)
> 
> (Aka: I had a random brainstorm for a fic idea and hastily wrote something conservatively called “legible)

Hlin, daughter of the “Master Summoner”, could be perhaps a bit headstrong in her attempts to live up to the obvious expectations set before her. Dressed in an almost exact replica, minus the obvious color changes, of her father’s robes, she always aspired to his standards (even if there wasn’t any to begin with).

“You’re saying that one day, I’ll be just like Father?” The child smiled brightly at her Mother, the trickster Loki, after the latter insinuated that she could eventually reach the heights she set before herself.

“Perhaps, my dearest daughter, excluding you have MY magnificent genetics to balance out his...odder traits...” Loki found having a child quite entertaining, as she now almost always had someone to influence and instruct in her own view of the world (just not in her preferred manner).

The view of Askr from where they stood was wonderful, looking out into the distance from one of the viewing platforms that reached some distance above the ground level. Loki gave a loving glance at her daughter, who appeared mysteriously from her husband’s Divine Weapon like any other hero, before frowning slightly as she noticed something amiss.

“How many times must I tell you, dear, that you look much better without that silly hood up, unlike your father.” Loki brushed her daughter’s pink-ish hair, placing the hooded part of her robe down in the process.

Appearing from the entryway, was Kiran himself. He tried his best to sneak up on Loki and spook her...but she knows better than to let such things happen.

“Darling, you mustn’t be so obvious if you’re trying to be stealthy, leave that business to our assassin friends” Loki jokes, one arm still draped around Hlin’s shoulder

Kiran exhales aloud, shoulders dropping in feigned disappointment.

“You’re always two steps ahead of me, Loki...”

Kiran takes a seated positon next to the remainder of his family, arms lazily dropped at his sides. Hlin leaves her mothers embrace before immediately seating herself next to her father.

“Father! It’s good to see you again!” She barely finishes her sentence, almost vibrating from her excitement

“Heh, like Loki would let me just vanish without giving me quite the tongue-lashing..”

Loki slaps Kiran upside the head, before “tsk”ing quietly

“Not in front of our child, darling...” she warns, glaring directly at her husband with slight disappointment

Kiran turns to face her, before realizing what she implied

“I DIDNT MEAN “THAT”!” Kiran shouts, attempting to form a coherent defense.

Instead of replying, Loki simply places herself into Kiran’s lap, running her slender arm behind him. Kiran blushes slightly, still not fully used to the fact he’s married to quite the flirtatious woman. Hlin laughs to herself, before moving slightly closer to her parents.

“You guys are quite the pair, indeed” Hlin jokes, nudging her father on his shoulder

“I would hope so, or else you would never have come into our lives...” Loki states, in a matter-of-fact tone.

Before Kiran can get too comfortable, there is the sound of some form of altercation occurring below them in the main castle floor.

“Well then. Duty calls, I guess...” He shrugs nonchalantly

He attempts to stand back up, but Loki persists in keeping him where he is. He responds by very gently patting her posterior, attempting to force her to move.

“C’mon, I gotta make sure this castle doesn’t come crashing down...”

Loki begrudgingly accepts his “explanation”, and stands up without much struggle. Kiran follows her, before kissing her as quickly as he can manage. Loki roughly pulls on his collar, forcing him to deepen the kiss and to blush like a child.

“Give them one for me, Darling...I’ll be rooting for you, of course...” Loki jokes, before nudging her husband back to where he entered from

Once Kiran is back to work, Loki giggles slightly

“Like I said, dear...your father is one strange man...and I love him for it deeply...”

Hlin smiles, nodding in agreement.

“Just like the Father from my timeline, he’s always so busy...”

Loki scoffs at the insinuation, before returning to her usual smirk again

“Once he returns from his duties...I may need to reward his diligence...”

Hlin groans, before awkwardly fiddling with her robe straps

“I thought you just chastised Father for that kind of talk?”

Loki’s smirk deepens

“One of us has to take the initiative Dear...it’s just not his forte to think such thoughts...”

Hlin politely rolls her eyes, attempting to not insult her mother.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I need to write more with Hlid in it...it’s kinda an adorable concept to me.


End file.
